Inugami Roh
Main= Roh is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a humanlike man with fuzzy, blonde hair, blue eyes, a pony tail and a necklace (which is was a birthpresent from his mother). He is also known as the Inugami Roh (Dog Deity Prince Roh) or the Inugami. Some translations of the manga also call him Ro without the h''' at the end. Roh is the major antagonist of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark. Kokutei is his pet dog. Roh really loves his dog and would do anything, so Kokutei can eat as many Seeds of Evil as possible, so his dog can transform into a ferocious, world ending beast. For everyone else, Roh shows hardly any feelings at all. This becomes clear, when one of Chiaki's friends falls in love with Roh and he shows her the cold shoulder. Roh is very powerful and can defeat Demon God Zenki at ease with his only his finger. However, Ultimate Demon God Zenki is vastly more powerful than Roh and turns the table. Roh mainly uses his fists, energy beams and teleporting techniques. He often also sends out Kokutei to aid him in battle. The Relationship between Roh and Kokutei The deep respect and love for Kokutei is exclusive to Roh from the anime. Roh's manga counterpart only sees Kokutei as a tool and wants to sacrifice him as soon as Kokutei has transformed into a "demon beast that will threaten the world". Kokutei doesn't seem to notice this and only cares for the Karuma Seeds. Anime/Manga Roh and Kokutei first appear after Zenki has defeated a powerful Karuma Beast at nighttime. When Zenki tries to eat the Karuma Seed as usual, Kokutei swiftly snatches it away and eats it in front of Zenki, greatly shocking the latter. After that, Zenki hates Roh and Kokutei and they often get into fights over the Karuma Seeds. Differences between the Anime/Manga '''Roh's followers In the anime Roh often wanders around with Kokutei and doesn't seem to have any followers or something like that. His people often plot against him and even try to kill Roh. In one episode of the anime, they even kidnap Kokutei. In the manga Roh is accompanied not only by Kokutei, but also by the Shitenou, which are led by Hiki the Black Tortoise. These are very powerful foes which try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". More content will be added soon... Roh's personality Roh from the manga also has a different personality. While his anime self already has a huge ego, he softens up a bit sometimes. Not so with his manga version, who has an even bigger ego and is very reckless. Manga Roh doesn't care about others at all and only uses them as tools, while Anime Roh at least cares about Kokutei and a human girl (who is a friend of Chiaki). As mentioned earlier, Anime Roh first shows the girl the cold shoulder, but later on, he does care for her, even if he tries his best to hide it. (he is probably ashamed that he, as a Dog Deity, likes a human girl) Timeline changes While in the Anime, the Karuma ark is set before the Inugami ark, the manga doesn't even have a Karuma ark, as Karuma has been said to have been defeated by Ozunu, Zenki and Goki back in the past before the actual events of the manga. Also Roh and Kokutei appear as early as in the 4th Manga, while the anime has them appear very late (about halfway into the series). While Karuma and her servants appear in the manga, they only show up in the devsketches section and are never seen in the actual story. 'AzureKnight' also stated Karuma to be an anime exclusive character. Trivia *'' Dog Deity Prince is the English translation of his Japanese title Inugami, although he is randomly called by either of these titles'' |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= In the Games Roh appears in two of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, the SNES game Tenchi Meidou and the NEC PC-FX game Vajura Fight. Tenchi Meidou In this game, Roh is a major character and a boss, but later becomes an ally that joins Zenki and his friends. What happens to his dog Kokutei is unknown, as the latter only has one battle sprite where he appears as an enemy. Ingame, Roh is called "Inugami Roh" after his title. His ingame appearance seems to be largely based on the manga, as Roh can be seen surfing through the air on some kind of surfboard which (at closer inspection) turns out to be some kind of pentagram seal shield, which also appears in the manga, but is never seen in the anime. While Roh moves by surfing around the overworld, his idle sprite has him stading in place and flipping a coin or something like that. Unlike Zenki and Chiaki, which act as one "overworld unit", Roh and Kokutei both act as separate entities. For now Roh's actual ingame activities are largely unknown, as the only members of Roh's Shitenou, which make an ingame appearance are Chimaru and Roh himself. Roh board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh while surfing in mid-air on the board game map. Roh board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh idling on the board game map Fighting Roh punch tenchi meidou.png Roh punch tenchi meidou 2.png Roh special tenchi meidou.png Roh charge tenchi meidou.png Roh special tenchi meidou 2.png Roh block tenchi meidou.png Roh hurt tenchi meidou.png More about Roh's card use and ingame behaviour and will be added sooner or later. Vajura Fight Roh and Kokutei only appear at the very end of the game, to be specific right before the ending cutscene. When Demon God Zenki faces a slimy Karuma Beast that has captured Chiaki, Roh and Kokutei make a swift entrance. Roh then shoots a laser beam from his palm, which instantly kills the Karuma Beast and frees Chiaki. Roh then laughs and talks to Zenki and Chiaki. After that the credits roll. |-|Gallery= Anime Introduction at the end of Episode 26 Kokutei intro Guardian Village anime.png|Guardian Village at night. Kokutei's shadowy silhouette can be seen on the left. Kokutei Roh intro Guardian Village anime.png|The scene cuts to the shadowy silhouettes of Kokutei and Roh, though we don't get to know their names until the next episode of the series. Other Roh anime.png|Roh as he appears in Episode 29 Roh anime 2.png|Roh as he appears in Episode 29 Kokutei and Roh anime.PNG|Roh and Kokutei in Episode 30 Inugami Roh anime.png|Roh as he appears after transforming into his true form in Episode 51 Inugami Roh anime 2.png|In the final battle against a giant spaceship-like Karuma Beast, Roh joins Zenki and his friends and aids them in battle! (Episode 51) Anime/Manga Facing off against Zenki Zenki Roh Kokutei anime.png|Roh stopping Demon God Zenki with finger. Kokutei can be seen standing at Roh's side. (Episode 27) Zenki manga cover 5.png|Roh facing off against Zenki in the coverart of volume 5 Manga with Kokutei Roh Kokutei manga.png|Roh petting Kokutei. This image clearly shows they relationship. (Volume 4) Kokutei Roh manga.png|Kokutei grows wings and lets out a fierce roar after being fed enough Karuma Seeds. Roh is very proud of his pet dog. (Volume 5) alone Volume 7 Roh surfing disk manga.png|Roh's energy plate, sealed by a pentagram seal. Roh surfing disk manga 2.png|He uses it as some kind of surfboard, which causes him to surf in mid-air. Roh transformed manga.png|Roh as he appears after transforming into his true form in the Inugami's Enrollment-Chapter Roh transformed UG Zenki manga.png|'Just like in the anime, Roh shows Zenki that the latter isn't as invincible as he thinks.' This time, it's the transformed Inugami Roh fighting Ultimate Demon God Zenki and things still go as expected. Other Roh manga 3.jpg|Roh as he appears in one of the dev sketches pages Roh manga.png|Roh watching Kokutei's recovery Roh manga 2.png|Roh asking the doctor about Kokutei's health Games Tenchi Meidou Roh tenchi meidou.png|Roh as he appears in Battle Mode Roh enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's enemy sprite Roh mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh's mugshot Zenki VS Roh Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki fighting Roh Roh board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh moving on the board game map. He moves by surfing in mid-air. He uses an energy plate, sealed by a pentagram seal, for this. Roh board mode sprite idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh idling on the board game map Roh board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Roh has won the round! Roh board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He laughs, clenches his fist and... Roh board mode sprite victory 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...makes a cheerful expression! Roh board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Roh is defeated, he falls on his head and makes a funny face! Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Male